


Knitting

by Anerev



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerev/pseuds/Anerev
Summary: Just a short piece.





	Knitting

„Nick, we have to talk.“ Danny said.  
„Mmmh“ replied his partner, deeply concentrating on the task at hand: Knitting.  
„It's great you found a new hobby and all, besides watering your peace lily. But it's getting out of hand.“  
„What do you mean?“ asked Nicholas without looking up.  
„I really love the scarf you made me, and the hat, and the mittens. But your getting out of control. You beknitted everything in the house. And the police station.“ sighed Danny.  
„I have not!“ denied Nick.  
„You have Nick, there is wool everywhere. You even knitted little covers for the pens.“  
Nicholas didn't reply.  
„And now your here, knitting covers for the beer bottles! I think you need to take a break.“


End file.
